Truth or Dare
by verygoodwriter 27
Summary: Just another random day at camp half blood right...Wrong!The characters start a game of truth or dare what will happen? read to find out First fanfic : R
1. The Beginning

**disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does!**

**Note this is my first fanfic :)**

**Percy's POV**

It was yet another borring night at Camp Half Blood, about 8:00 after dinner, a couple months after the titan lords defeat and apparently everyone was just chillin'.

I was sitting on the step of my cabin just thinking about Annabeth, the ocean and some other stuff when Grover just walked over to me. " Hey Percy do you want to play truth or dare with a couple of friends?" "Sure why not" I replied and walked with Grover to the Athena cabin.

As I walked in I heard a lot of mumbling and whispers. Then everyone stopped talking and greeted me. "Hey guys" I replied to Annabeth Grover Juniper Nico Thalia Conner and Travis Stoll Chris and Clarisse, all of them sitting in the middle of the cabin in a circle.

I sat down next to Annabeth, her Gray eyes paralyzing me. I gave her a smile and she blushed. I haven't seen alot lately baecause she had been redisgning Olympus and hadn't even know what she was doing, so I asked her. " Hows Olympus going?"

"Good" she replied

"Having any trouble?"

"Just a little, it's hard to get the workers organized but overall I think its going great so far."

"Thats good, I miss not seeing you at camp"

"Ya well I miss you to"

"Did I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"About amillion times"

She blushed again. _She's cute when she blushes _I thought

I was going to say that but Thalia interrupted my thoughts "Thank you all for comming, I been relizing that camp is boring **(And yes thalia took a break from the hunt)**so I wannted to spice things up with a little game of Truth or dare! Here are the rules, you can use as many chickens as want but for each chicken you take off an article of clothing, No cheating shoes, socks, hair thingies, bracletts, and other small accesories doesn't count. Any questions?"

"Why are we at the Athena's cabin instead of your cabin" I asked

"Because it is a mess," Thalia said, as usual I felt stupid "Now everyone swear on the River Styx that you will tell the truth."

We all swore in at the same time.

"Good now let the game begin!" Thalia said in a somewhat evil voice " I will go first"

"Grover Truth or Dare?"

" Truth" He replied trembling a little

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone beside Juniper and who?"

"Yes, a blueberry bush" Grover whimpered

I was waiting for thunder to boom but it didnt so I guess he was telling the truth. It was now G-mans turn and I got a feeling who he was goinging to choose.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Grover asked

"Dare" she said without hesitation " I dare you to make out with Percy for at least 20 seconds"

"Fine"She tackled me onto the ground laying on top of me kissing me ferociously I kissed back and started making out. After what seemed like 30 seconds Chris 'coughed' signalling us to stop so I reluctantly stopped, both of us red as tomatoes.

"Well that was fun" I said

"Yes that was" Annabath said still blushing, I hope I wasn't blushing that much but I probably was.

"Okay Its your turn" Thalia said hinting that she might seemed to be annoyed

" Ummmm Travis Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" he asked

"I dare you to punch Dionysus in the face." Annabeth said excitedly

" No way I'm not risking my life." So he took of his shirt to reveal another shirt

"Awwww come on Travis" Juniper said clearly disappointed

"Thalia didn't say anything about undershirts" and with that he gave his brother a knuckle.

"Now its my turn." Travis said pleased on who he would torture.

"Clarisse Truth or Dare"

For as much as I hated Clarisse I started feeling bad for her all ready.

"Dare" she responded confidently.

"After this game go and sleep with Chris,

"All right" she said looking at him smiling

"Wait I'm not done, go sleep with Chris in your under wear" Travis smiled mischievously

But Clarisse was not smiling she was doing the exact opposite of smiling and she looked murderous, even if she was blushing a little bit.

"Whatever" was all that she said. She gave Travis an I'll-kill-you-later stare andleaned against Chris.

_Please dont be me please dont be me_

"Prissy Truth or Dare"

_dang-it _I thought

"Dare" I replied half heartedly

"Throw eggs at the Aphrodite cabin"

"Can I take some one with me?"

"No!"

"Please"

"NO!"

"fine!"

So I walked over to the big house, went to the kitchen, got the eggs walked all the way back to the Aphrodite cabin.

I then chucked the eggs as hard as I could,cartin and all.I then hid behind there cabin for a coulple of minutes because the kids were searching for who ever did that to there cabin.

Then I walked back to the Athena cabin whan I got things were a mess. Travis had his hair done like a girls. Annabeth didn't have her pants on, and her legs looked really good long and tan. If i would have seen a mirror of myself my eyes would of had lust and desire in them. But worst of all Clarrise had make-up.

"What happend" I said in horror

"Travis and Clarisse have been daring each other" Nico said annoyed

"I think the game sould be over" Thalia said

"There will be another round tommorow night at 8:00" Thalia continued

As I was walking out I gave Annabeth a hug without her pants on and I said good night.

It was 10:00 and I was tired. When I walked in the cabin I heard Travis yell about Clarisse's dare, but I didnt really care I just plopped on my bed and fell asleep really fast.

**Clarrise's POV**

When I walked in the Hermes cabin with Chris, Conner, and Travis behind me the first thing Conner said was:

"Don't forget the Dare"

"Shut up!" I snapped angerly

"Ok" Tavis said

I was so close to punching him I almost did, but I was going to wait I knew just the way to get him at truth or dare so I decided to play it safe.

"Whatever you say Travis, whatever you say."

I Took off my pants and shirt.

I crawled next to Chris. As soon as I got in Chris started to cuddle with me. We did this for the rest of the night and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**well how do you like it good bad i will update soon please review!**

**Flames will be used to make pizza and feed the homeless:)**


	2. Travis gets Pwned

**disclaimer: i do not own PJO rick riordan does!**

CLARISSE'S POV

* * *

I woke up in the Hermes cabin at 9:00 in the morning only to find a camera on Travis's bed. Without hesitation I grabbed it, and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. I put on the clothes that I wore last night. I was sure I missed breakfast cause I was starving,I pushed that thought aside. I was going to do something terrible at Truth or Dare tonight. When I walked outside I saw Annabeth teaching Greek to Prissy. I walked over to them and asked,

"I ll do your chores for two weeks if you help me take Conner out."

"Sure... I guess?" Percy replied

"Do our chores for a month and were in."Annabeth said clearly happy

"Fine" I replied and walked away.

I pretty much did this to the other campers,Thalia, Grover, Chris, and Nico would help me for tonight's game. I went through all my activities, mainly beating up the Apollo kids when finially it was 8:00.

**At the Athena Cabin!**

"Thank you all for coming again," Thalia announced "Same rules as last time any questions? ok all of you swear on the Styx..

We all swore in.

"Nico you go first"

"Ummmmm, Travis, Truth or dare." Nico said giving me a glance

"Dare"

_this is it pay back time_

"I dare you to light your cabin on fire"

"No."

So he took off his shirt, only to see another shirt.

_1 down 4 to go_

" Annabeth truth or dare?" Travis asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to chug 4 liters of Dr. Pepper in less than a minute"

" There's only one problem,"Annabeth said "We dont have 4 liters of Dr. Pepper!"

"Go get some, there's some in the big house."

"ok, be back in a sec." and with that she was gone

**10 minutes later**

"Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug!" the crowd was saying.

" You only have 30 seconds." reminded Conner

She was almost done just a liter left and she looked like she was going to explode. Annabeth finished with nothing to spare, so she ran to the bathroom Prissy behind her.

" I'll take Annabeth's turn" I said a little over exited

" Travis Truth or Dare"

"Dare?" I could tell he was starting to get suspicious.

"I dare you to kiss Juniper!"

"No way am I doing that!"

So he took off his shirt to reveal a six pack. I saw thalias eyes wided just a little before they went down.

"Nico truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

" Do you have a crush on Thalia?"

"No." Nico mumbled

_*boom boom*_

"Okay fine gods, yes I have a crush on Thalia!"

I swore I saw Thalia blush. Thats when Annabeth and Prissy came out of the bathroom, looking kind of guilty or innocent.

"Hey guys what I miss" he asked

"Nico has a crush on me!"Thalia exclaimed clearly happy

"Ok!" Annabeth said shocked

"Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear make-up for a week in front of every body"

"Pass"

With that he took off his pants and every girl-except me cuzz i dont blush-blushed. He was now only in his boxers, blushing like a retard until he asked Thalia truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Nico for 5 seconds" Travis exclaimed

"I'll get for that"Thalia said and she kissed Nico

Thailias POV

When Travis dared me to kiss Nico I was furios and I didnt want to take of my shirt so I guess I just choose to kiss him. when our lips met I felt a spark or a connection between us something like that I knew Artemis was not going to be happy. After what seemed like 10 seconds we parted, Nico gave me a smile and I went back to my spot on the there was staring At us in disbelief or somethin'. I knew just the way to get Travis Back.

"Travis Truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth"he said satisfied

" What is the one question that you dont want anyone to ask?"

"Umm Whats my favorite color?"

_*boom boom*_

"Who's my best friend?"

_*boom boom*_

"Have I ever kissed someone?"

This time the thunder didnt boom

_jackpot_

" Well I think thats a game for tonight" Grover said

" What! You didnt even go!" I yelled

"I know,"he said "I'm bored"

"I agree" Travis said putting on his pants

" Ok" I said "Tommorow night same place same time."

" Ok'" they all said

After everyone left I walked over to Annabeth and ask what she and Percy did in the bathroom. She didn't want to tell me, but I kept pushing here until she finially gave in.

"When I stopped throwing up he hugged me, then we started kissing and stuff, we did that for a while until he stoped and we walked back" she told me blushing like a tomaotoe. "Well I'll see you tommorow then" I said.

I walked back to the Zues cabin and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Like it hate it tell me what you think I want your reviews:)**

**no flames!**


	3. The Stolls Play Nice

**Need I say I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was right after dinner I walked over to Zeus's cabin since Thalia had cleaned her cabin. And no I didn't have any soda cause of last nights incident, and got ready for another game of Truth or Dare. When I got there Grover, Juniper, Chris, and Clarisse weren't there. Everyone else was though.

"Where's every one else?" I asked

"Grover and Juniper got bored so they left and Chris and Clarisse are doing our chores." replied Thalia

"Any rules change" I asked

" Actually yes, tonight we are playing the hardcore version of Truth or Dare, for every chicken you have to take off two articles of clothing, each dare has to be done in under 5 minutes to speed up the dares and truths, and if you don't tell the truth the first time them you have to do whatever the person asks you to do for a day. Any questions? Okay all of you swear on the Styx that you will tell the truth."

We all swore in.

"Good, I'll go first. Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to propose to Chiron,"

"What!"

"You heard me, clock's tickin'"

"Okay fine Thal give me your ring."

She gave me the ring and I ran to the Big House followed by Thalia with her cell phone

"Chiron!"

"Yes my dear."

I got to my knee and asked "Chiron , Will you marry me?"

"Ummm... Daaa? whaaaa"Chiron said obviously flabbergasted

And with that me and Thalia ran back to the Zeus's cabin laughing the whole way back. When we got in Conner asked how was it

I replied "Good" while Thalia was showing Nico and Percy the video. Pretty soon the whole cabin was laughing

"Okay, it's my turn Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever wanted to kill Percy?"

"Hey!" Percy protested

"Yeah But that was when I thought he wanted to kill _me_!"

"I forgive you Nico."

"That's nice, Thalia truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like me?"

"Awwww that's disgusting"

"Well do you?"

"Maybe."

_*boom boom*_

" Okay fine yes I like you allot." Thalia said blushing .

"Travis Truth or Dare?" Thalia said in rush trying to change the topic.

" Wait, you have to do what ever I tell you,right."

"Whatever, what do you want me to do?"

"Sit next me"

"That's it" Thalia said relived

"Yep what do you think I was going to tell you." Nico said smiling at Thalia

"Something bad, I guess."

"I would never do something like that to you" he said blushing

"Thanks Nico, Travis Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, and no gaining up on me please"

"We wont, I dare you to not play any practical jokes for a month."

"Maybe next time" so he took of his jacket and shirt revealing an under shirt

"Nice one dude" his brother said

"All right Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth" I said

"Do you know Percy's Achilles spot"

_dang_

"Uhhh.. yeah"

"Conner Truth or Dare?"

That was probably one of the stupidest things I did in my life, choosing Travis's brother after asked a question. As soon as I asked I regretted it.

"Truth" he said playing it safe.

"Have you ever Liked anyone, and who?"

"uhhh Katie!" Conner said blushing

I saw Travis lean in and whisper and say something to Conner

"Annabeth truth or dare"

"Truth" I said without thinking

"Where is Percy's Achilles spot?"

I knew what I had to do, they got me. I reluctantly took off my shirt and my pants. Unlike Travis I didn't wear a extra clothing. I looked at Percy and his jaw dropped I gave him a warm smile and he blushed. Then looked at Nico and Thal. They were in the corner kissing passionately on the bed.

"Well I think that's a game." Percy said finding his voice

"Artemis isn't going to be happy about them"I warned

"We're going" Travis told us "See you guys tomorrow night." and with that they walked out the door

"You look good" Percy finally said

"Oh thanks" I said embarrassed, blushing like a toematoe.

"No no I didn't mean to embarrass you" he said, disappointed that I was putting on my clothes.

"Good night Seaweed Brain" I said as I kissed him goodnight

"Good night Wise Girl" he said kissing me back.

"Thal games over"

She responded with a moan of pleasure. I turned off the light and walked to my cabin and fel asleep.

* * *

**Ok cheesy ending I know:) chapter 4 on the way thanks for the reviews they have inspired me alot.**


	4. A letter from Artemis

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does:)**

* * *

Nico's POV

I woke up in Thalia's bed, thinking it was my own cabin. As soon as I walked out someones hand pulled me back.

"Nico what are you doing!" she hissed

"Oh hey Thal how's it goi-" she pulled me inside in a hurry

"Geez Thal why are you so nervous?"

"Because its 10:00, we missed breakfast and our morning activities."

"I'm supposed to by nervous why?"

"It's against the rules,If anyone sees you in my cabin they'll be suspicious."

"Aren't you all ready breaking the rules?"

"What rules?"

"Your a hunter, your not supose to like guys"

"Crap I didn't think about that."

Just then a letter appeared Thal walked over to it, it smelled like wildlife. It was gray she read it to me.

_Dear Thalia Grace,_

_you are now banned from the hunt because you slept with Nico  
_

_P.S I never even liked you :( Artemis_

**That Night at the Zeus cabin (Thalia's pov)**

" Hello everyone glad you Can make it," I said " Same rules and every thing. Everyone swear in."

We all swore in

"Nico you go first"

" Percy Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

" Have you ever kissed Annabeth longer than 2 minutes?"

" Yeah and she is a great kisser, Conner truth or dare?

Annabeth blushed at that remark.

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask Chiron to fix your butt, and when he asks why say because it has a crack in it."

So Conner and Percy went to the Big House.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Nico said. Then it was just the three of us

" I' ll take Conner's place" Annabeth said " Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

" I dare you to tell Nico your pregnant when he walks in here"

"Okay" I said smiling

That's when Conner and Percy came in laughing like maniacs.

"Conner was like 'Chiron can you fix my butt?' and Chiron was like 'why' and Conner was like 'cause mine has a crack in it' and Chiron was standing there babbling like a baby!"Every one was laughing hard.

Nico came in the cabin, now it was my turn to make everyone else laugh.

"Ummm Nico?"

"Yeah Thal"

"Can I tell you something." I said in a small voice

"You can tell me anything"

I bit back a smile "Nico Im pregnant" I said fast

He just stood there his jaw open.

"wait... b b but that's- oh no, no no no" he was blushing hard

Every one was trying hard not to laugh. Nico looked like he was going to pass out until I finially said:

"Nico I'm joking It was a dare" I then kissed him ever so softly on his lips " I love you"

That seemed to calm him down a bit. We walked over to our spots and sat down. I put my head on his shoulder while everyone was cracking up

"You should-of seen your-face!" Travis said between laughs

I knew just the way to get Annabeth back.

"Wise Girl truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Where is Percy's Achilles spot?"

That got her, she took off her shirt and pants, She had soft features and nice curves, and it made me jealous. But I lost that jealousy when I saw that Nico was the only boy with out his jaw open. He actually looked kind of disgusted, I smiled at that knowing that he was a loyal boyfriend.

" Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like me half naked?"

"No" he said in a strait voice. I was waiting for thunder to boom but it didn't. I smilied at that.

"Oh, well ok" Annabeth said disappointed

"Travis truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to yell the Barney theme song"

"Ok, a 1,2 1,2,3,4

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_  
_And when he's tall_  
_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_  
_Barney's friends are big and small_  
_They come from lots of places_  
_After school they meet to play _  
_And sing with happy faces_  
Awesome guitar solo

_Barney shows us lots of things_  
_Like how to play pretend_  
_ABC's, and 123's_  
_And how to be a friend_  
_Barney comes to play with us _  
_Whenever we may need him_  
_Barney can be your friend too _  
_If you just make-believe him!"_

After that no one treated Travis the same way any more.

"What, Okay I'm leaving!" Travis left along with his brother

"Me too. good night Thal I love you" He kissed me and went to his cabin.

Annabeth and Percy were talking and all of a sudden they started kissing. They partted and walked to there other cabins. And me i was just glad to have my cabin to myself.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be up before monday! I am also runnuing out of dares to put in this story review if you have any, dont worry I will give you full credit.**

**:)**


	5. No Way Jose!

**I do not own PJO!**

Percy's POV

It was 7:30 at night, I did all of my regular activities in the morning and was ready for a game of truth or dare. Tonight the game was going to be hosted at my cabin because Thalia didn't want her room messy. Every one was there, that is all six of us, and it would be my turn for the greeting.

"Thank you all for coming, same rules as always, any questions? Okay all of you swear in."

We all swore in.

" Annabeth you first."

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to wear Thal's pants"

"Ok Thal can I have your pants?"

"Sure" and with that she took of her pants and gave them to Nico.

Nico slipped on the skinny jeans and asked Travis truth or dare.

"Truth"

"Did you like singing that barney song last night?"

"Ummmm... Yeah."

I snickered

"Thalia, Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like not wearing pants?"

"Yes, Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to put ten ice cubes down your pants until they melt." Thalia said satisfied

"I'll go get the ice cubes" I said

I walked over to the big house and grabbed a sack of ice cubes and walked back to my cabin. When I walked inside every one but Annabeth had there cell phone out ready to record me. I reluctantly put ten ice cubes down my pants. I started running around the cabin screaming like crazy. I heard the other members laughing, it took about a couple of minutes for the ice cubes to melt completely. It looked like I peed my pants, I blushed and sat down.

"Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to sit on Conner's lap for the rest of the game."

"No way Jose"

"What did you say?" Annabeth said confused

"No way Jose"

"Why did you add Jose after no way?"

"Because I felt like it, that's why."

"So Thalia what's your answer?" I said annoyed

"No way Jose!"

"Thal stop saying Jose!" Annabeth yelled

"Why not?"

"Because its annoying!"

"So?"

"Your impossible" Annabeth decided

"No way Jose"

I felt like Annabeth was going to light My cabin on fire until Thal said ,only in her underwear,

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Whenever you say no, say No Way Jose! for a week"

"Never!"

With that she took off her jacket and her shirt.

"Seaweed brain truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said

" I dare you to force Thal not to say no way Jose."

"No way Jose" Thalia said

" Get back here!" Annabeth said chasing Thalia out of the cabin, underwear and all.

"Conner truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like saying no way Jose?"

"uhhhh yeah it's pretty fun"

"Oh, OK"

"I'm going to check on the girls" Nico said asnd he walked out of my cabin.

" We're done for to night" Travis said as the twins walked out the door

I just went to sleep on my bed.

Nico's POV

I got out side to see Thal pinned to the Ares cabin by Annabeth. I heard Annabeth mumble something about no way Jose and Thal replying "No way Jose!" and Annabeth would tighten here grip on Thalia

"Thal!" I yelled "Do you want your pants?"

"Keep 'em" was all that she said and then yelled to Annabeth "No way Jose!" I let them do that for the rest of the night. I walked to my cabin and fell I couldn't imagine Percy see Thal and Annabeth walk in to Percy's cabin to get there clothes. I smiled at the thought and went to sleep

* * *

**Chapter 5 complete :) Keep the reviews coming:)**

**And Rachael isn't in here because she sucks, bad.**


	6. An unexpected Visitor Fails

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does! I usually get my best ideas when I'm sugar high so I think this ones a keeper! ;) I am running out of dares plz help I will give you full credit:)**

* * *

Nico's POV

I woke up cuddling with Thalia's pants. I smelled them, just like Thalia. I folded them and put them under my bed. It was now my most valuable possession. I walked out side and saw everyone going to the mess hall, I put on my flip flops and followed them. When I got there the first thing I noticed was that I was in my pajamas, second thing Travis and Conner weren't there at the Hermes table. After I ate my cereal I walked over to Thalia.

"Hey Thal how'd it go last night?"

"Annabeth forced me to stop saying no way Jose."

_*boom boom*_

"Yeah whatever" she said to the thunder

"She force you to swear on the Styx, didn't she."

"I can't say no way Jose at camp any more." she said, disappointed

_*boom boom*_

Thalia sighed

"So do you know where the Stolls are?"

"Conner is suffering from stupid disease, so is his brother"

"That's to bad, see you tonight Ok"

"Ok" she flashed me a smile and walked off to her activities.

**That very day at the Poseidon cabin! Percy's POV**

"Every one swear in" I said.

We all swore in.

"We have lost two players because of stupid disease, unfortunately we now only have four players"

As if on cue Tyson walked in. He then tripped on my shoe and went down hard.

"Owwweyy, that hurt"

_Random flash back_

"Hey Tyson how's it going?'

"It is going good brother. Ummm can you tie my shoe?"

"Oh yeah sure"

_End of random flash back_

" Hey Tyson what are you doing here?" I asked

" I got a vacation." He said matter-of factly

"Yeah whatever, hey do you wanna play Truth or dare?"

" Ok"

"I'll go first" Annabeth said "Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth"

" What did you do with Thal's jeans last night"

Nico was making the Strawberries in the field jealous "I ummm cuddled with them" He said in a small voice

" Awe how cute" teased Annabeth

"Tyson truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

" I dare you to vandalize the Athena cabin"

"What dose vandalize mean?"

"To destroy it, now go on"

"Umm yes I will destroy Athena's cabin."

**Ten minutes later**

" Tyson I told you to destroy_ Athena's cabin"_

" I did"

" No you destroyed the Ares cabin"

"Oh woops"

"I think your mental"

"What do I do next?"

"Yeah I was right you are mental"

"Now you ask someone Truth or Dare." Thalia said kindly

"Ok, PONIE PONIE!" He yelled I tried to stop him but he was already running at the Big House yelling 'PONIE TRUTH OR SQUARE' I sighed and ran after him. When I got to the big house Tyson was asking Chiron truth or square.

"My dear young Cyclopes" Chiron said calmly at first, and then yelled " What in the name of Hades are you talking about!"

Tyson was so enraged he pick up Chiron in centaur form and chucked him across the room into Dionysus. He then stormed off yelling ' I hate Ponies' and went back to his cabin I followed him pretending I didn't see anything. When I walked inside Nico was in his boxer's, I guess the girls had ganged up on him.

"How did it go?" Thal asked

" I thing Chiron is going to be all right, whose turn is it?"

"Mine" replied Thalia

"Annabeth truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you want to sleep with Percy?"

"Of course I do!" She blushed I did the same.

"Seaweed brain, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I said

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Uhh yeah" I blushed again

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Make out with Thalia for 30 seconds"

Seeing the two options:

A: Make out with Thalia, the love of his life

or

B: Go butt naked in front of everyone

Of course he chose option A because A was a win. After about 45 seconds of passionate kissing I 'caughed'. They stopped both blushing.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sleep with Percy with the temperature 45 degrees with out a blanket in your under wear"

"Ok" Annabeth looked at me, I gave her a welcoming smile. She quickly turned away blushing.

"Thal, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to smack Nico as hard as you can"

"No way Jo- sorry"

She took of her jacket and shirt revealing her bra. Nico widend his eyes, Thalia smiled at this and he blushed.

"Percy truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you looking forward to sleep with Annabeth?"

"Yeah, big time."

"Tyson truth or, square?"

"Square"

"Ummmmm... are you having fun?"

"I do not know, gasp" He gasped.

"What is it?"

" I like fish ponnies, good bye"

"Ok see y-, wait what?"

But it was too late.

"I'm going to follow Tyson's lead." Nico said slipping on his pants "I'm going to put the tempurature on foty-five, swear you will not stop this dare."

We swore

"Good"

"Hey Nico" I said

"Yeah?"

"Have fun cuddling with Thal's jeans."

He looked angered but Thalia calmed him down by kissing him, he seemed pleased so he walked out the door followed by Thalia.

"Well, were in for a rough night"

* * *

**sorry about the cliffy:( but It will be worth it :)**

**keep the reviews coming they are inspiring me Chapter 7 will be up before Wednesday! TTFN**


	7. The Cold Night

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK FLAMERS SHOULD GO TO HELL!( I forgot how to make an angry face +=( ?) Note I don't care if it's OOC!**

**I do not own PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV

When Nico Dared Annabeth to sleep with me in her underwear, I felt a million emotions come at me. Happy, grateful and about every other thing. I silently thanked Nico and went on with the game. When Tyson ran out apparently Thalia and Nico had the same idea and walked out.

But before He walked out he turned the thermostat to 45 and made us swear on the Styx. We swore in and he left, if I new Thalia any better I would know that she would set up a camera somewhere, but I swatted that thought aside.

I walked over to my dresser as Annabeth strip off her shirt and pants. I put on a shirt, another shirt and my jacket. With my sweat pants and socks , hey Nico didn't say anything about me.

"Well were in for a rough night" I finally said

"Yeah, well let's hurry up and get this over with before it starts getting cold" was all that she said before she took of the covers and layed down. I could all ready see goosebunps on her skin.

"Are you going to be ok" I asked

"Yeah, just try to keep me warm" She blushed after the last couple of words. I smiled at that and layed down next to her. We sat there for the next couple of minutes before she started pressing herself against me. I wrapped my arms around her and put my leg over her legs trying to keep her as warm as possible. I started to loose hope when Annabeth started shivering.

"Are you ok?" I asked again

"Yeah" she replied, but Annabeth wasn't ok, it has only been thirty minutes into this and she was all ready as cold as ice. I decided to lay on top of her try to see what would be warm. When I did this she stoped shivering.

"Is this ok?"

"I... ummm yeah it feels good." I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the temperature

"Ok I guess I'll stay like this for the rest of th-" I didnt finish my sentance because Annabeth started kissing me. I was shocked at first not moving a muscle then I deepend it, and suddenly it didn't seem so cold anymore. When we parted I looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

We slept to the night occasionally waking up, other than the cold it was the greatest night of my life. When it was finially morning I got up and turned the thermostat to 80, it was 6:00 in the morning and breakfast wasn't till 8:00. We'd have plenty of free time to do what ever came to mind. While I was changing the thermostat Annabeth slipped her pants and shirt back on.

"How did you sleep"Annabeth asked

"Good with you there" She blushed at that comment. Just as things got quiet Nico and Thalia burst through the door laughing like crazy

"Percy you... you are the... most cheesiest guy... I know!" Thalia said in between laughs

" Not even a Cheese stick would be that cheesy" Nico added, every one looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He said in defense.

"How long were you guys here?" I asked

"About the whole night, and we got it on camera" Thalia exclaimed

"You guys wouldn't black mail us,right"

"Of course we would!" Thalia said as she gave Nico a high five.

"Jerks" Annabeth mumbled

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Chiron said we have the whole day off, at 10:00 were going to have a truth or dare marathon see you there" and with that they walked out the door.

"See you at 10 Seaweed brain" and she walked out of my cabin.

"Bye" I said after she left.

* * *

**Ok sorry for the short chapter and no truth or dares, but the next one will be big. =)**


	8. A Preview of Things to Come!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! I rememdered how to make a angry face :( =)**

* * *

Percy's POV **NOTE THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THINGS TO COME ONLY A PREVIEW! Sorry for the wait!**

It was 8:30 after breakfast, I couldn't stop smiling after last nights events, other than the part when Nico and Thal caught the whole thing on camera trying to blackmail me and Annabeth for whatever reason. We decided to have the truth or dare marathon at the big house because that's where all the supplies were at. Even though it was the for of us the maniac grin on Thal's made me think something like_ oh crap! _She went through the regular introduction, and told us to swear in. We did and Thal explained some unexpected new rules.

"Instead of removing 2 articles of clothing I will now boost it up to three" Thalia said

"But what if your only wearing three pieces of clothing?" I asked

"To bad so sad, I'll go first Annabeth truth or dare?" Thalia asked

"Truth"

"What would you do to Percy to get a Klondike bar?"

"I would... take off his shirt and make out with him for a half an hour" she said blushing

"Nico truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to eat a slice of orange of Thal's tongue"

"Gladly" with that he disappeared in the storage room.

"Thal stick out out your tongue"

"What's the magic word" she smiled teasingly

"Please" he smiled back

She stuck out her tongue after Nico put the orange on her tongue he leaned in to eat it but Thalia didn't want to make it easy for Nico. She laid down Nico on top of her, Nico trying to get that orange on her tongue but failing miserably. before I knew it they were making out hardcore. And I couldn't tell if Nico ate that orange...


	9. Annabeth and the Spider

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! I rememdered how to make a angry face :( =)**

**This is completely OOC**

* * *

Percy's POV

It was 8:30 after breakfast, I couldn't stop smiling after last nights events, other than the part when Nico and Thal caught the whole thing on camera trying to blackmail me and Annabeth for whatever reason. We decided to have the truth or dare marathon at the big house because that's where all the supplies were at. Even though it was the for of us the maniac grin on Thal's made me think something like_ oh crap! _She went through the regular introduction, and told us to swear in. We did and Thal explained some unexpected new rules.

"Instead of removing 2 articles of clothing I will now boost it up to three" Thalia said

"But what if your only wearing three pieces of clothing?" I asked

"To bad so sad, I'll go first Annabeth truth or dare?" Thalia asked

"Truth"

"What would you do to Percy to get a Klondike bar?"

"I would... take off his shirt and make out with him for a half an hour" she said blushing

"Nico truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to eat a slice of orange of Thal's tongue"

"Gladly" with that he disappeared in the storage room.

"Thal stick out out your tongue"

"What's the magic word" she smiled teasingly

"Please" he smiled back

She stuck out her tongue after Nico put the orange on her tongue he leaned in to eat it but Thalia didn't want to make it easy for Nico. She laid down Nico on top of her, Nico trying to get that orange on her tongue but failing miserably. before I knew it they were making out hardcore. And I couldn't tell if Nico ate that orange.

"Umm, hey guys" I saked in a small voice

"Mmm" Nico replied

"Uh, yeah... did you eat that orange yet?"

"Mmmm"

"Uh then the dare's over right"

"Oookkkkkaaayyyy" Thalia moaned in protest

"Percy truth or dare?" Nico asked

"Dare" I replied

"I dare you to piggy back Annabeth around camp, for a whole 10 minutes."

"Sure, Annabeth hop on"

" Ok seaweed brain but just dont drop me please"

"I wouldn't drop you for a million dollars"

"Percy, will you get any more cheesier" Thalia said cracking up

"Just wait here" I said annoyed

**Ten minutes Later**

"That was so fun wise girl" I said laughing

"It sure was, oh and it's your turn"

"Ok, Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Nico's lap for the rest of the game"

"I will gladly" she said and got on top of Nico.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When did you start liking percy?"

" I started liking him after the Siren incedent" She replied blushing0

"Nico truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to Kiss Mr.D for 20 seconds"

"No way Jose" Nico smiled in victory

"Do not say that." Annabeth almost yelling

"Whatever" He then took off his jacket, then a shirt, and another shirt. He now didn't have a shirt on.

"Ummm Percy can I speak to you privatly" she asked

"Uh sure" I said suprised by the offer.

Once we were outside Annabeth checked the windows, probably to check and see if Thal and Nico were still in the room. Once Annabeth got down from the window she turned toward me. She then looked around to see if anyone was near us, when she checked she asked me:

"Can you help me pull a prank on Thal and Nico?" asking peadingly

"Uh aren't we allready, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you and me to work on Thalia until she's in her under where, by asking her ridiculous dares."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm... like I dare you to punch Chiron or something completely crazy"

"Ok just ask completly stupid or crazy, got it"

We walked back inside only to find Thalia on Nico's lap facing toward him, talking about something.

"Nico it's your turnI reminded him

"Ok Percy truth or dare?"

"Do you wish Annabeth was on your lap"

"Yeah, of course" I replied blushing

"Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to punch Nico until he's unconcious"

"I would never do that to Nico" So she took of her jacket shirt and her pants. Nico's jaw was to the floor and his face was bright red, apperantly Thalia saw that and gave him a smile. I don't know if it was possible but Nico was blushing even harder.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sleep with Chiron tonight"

"Ewwww Why would I want to do that?" So she took of her own jacket her shirt and her pants. I had to say that I was proud to be Annabeth's boyfriend, I relized I must be the Luckiest boy on the planet to have a girl like her, but then I relized that Nico was probably thinking the same thing as he stroke Thalia's hair gently.

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do 30 pushups in fortey-five seconds"

"No sweat" So he started doing pushups as Annabeth timed it on her watch. 1...2...3...4...5... it continued on and on, when Nico was done he had at least five seconds to spare. Thalia was grining like a maniac, Nico just walked back to his spot and gestured for Thal to come and sit on his lap.

"Percy truth or dare?"

"Truth" I said

"Are you too gaining up on us."

"Ummmm gaaah Yeah?" No thunder boomed so I guess I wasn't lying.

"Thal truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like sitting on Nico's Lap?"

"Heck Yes!"

"Nice" was all that Nico said

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"are you bored?"

"Yes"

"Nico truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you To stare into Thal's eyes for thirty seconds"

"Ok" Thirty seconds past as they both looked into eachothers eyes, leaning in closer and closer until theyr'e lips met.

:That wasn't part of the dare"

annabeth said triumphantly

"Whatever, Percy truth or dare?"

"I dare you to end the game right now" Seeing that I was only in my shorts, shirt, and underwear I guess I had no choice.

"Ok guys sorry,I guess the game has to morning 9:00 right here don't be late."

"Awwwwwww Percy do you have to" complained Annabeth

"I do unless you want to see me nude" [ :) ] I said

"Well ok but, bb b b ut SPIDER! SPIDER! OH MY GODS AHHHHHH! SPIDER!"

"Where" I asked concered for her own sanity

"AAAHHHHHH! SPIDER!"

"Where!"

"On... your ... HEad... AAHHHH!" with that she ran out the door screaming like a little girl, wich of course almost always acts like one. I took of the 'spider' wich turned out to be a cheap plastic one you get at those ticket places.

"Thalia, Nico!"

I ran them all the way to the Hades cabin until they went inside and locked the door.

_fine I'll just wait her for the rest of the day_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**how'd you like it, huh? sorry for the wait 2cnd week of school :( only 30 more weeks to go. Keep the reviews coming TTFN**


	10. Chiron is boring!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from this story! I think this is my second to last chapter I still don't know yet I want to start another story, tell me what you thing. :)**

**OOC**

* * *

Percy's POV **Viewer discretion advised!**

"Percy, psst, Percy, wake up... Percy"

"Uhhh"

"Percy.. Chiron has an announcement"

"Go aawwwwayyyy"

"Percy Annabeth's drowning in the pool"

I immediately sat up straight.

"Where" I yelled runnig out off my bed

"Percy I'm kidding I'm right here"

"Oh"

"Percy, Chiron has something to tell the camp"

"Whhhaaaat, what time is it"

"You overslept Percy, it's 10. We were going to start the game with out you but I insisted"

"Ohhhh," I said still sounding drunk "Ohhh, how thoughtful of you"

"Percy come on, get some pants on "

"Ok, sure yeah whatever"

"See you there"

"Of course you will"

**At the Big House!**

**"**Percy glad you can make it" smiled Nico

"Where's Chiron"

_clippity cloppity clippity cloppity_

"Percy good morning"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Camp ends tomorrow, so I would pack your bags"

"I'll just procrastinate"

"Ok sure just play your childish game, then"

"I will,Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"when you were waking me up did you want to get in my bed?"

"No der, Percy of course I did" she blushed at that.

"Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to immetate Percy"

"Ok this will be fun," She smiled an evil smile that made me think oh crap " I wanted to comfort her ,but I didn't know how"

"Hey that is not like me!"

"Of course it is you said it at least 6 times in the series"

"Whatever"

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell Mr. D to get a life"

"Nope"

So she took off her jacket, a shirt, and another shirt, revealing her bra. She saw me looking at her. She turned away and blushed.

"Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How many times have you slept with Thal?"

"Two times"

"Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"i dare you to go up into the attic"

"I can't"

"Why not Percy?" Annabeth asked with concern

"Beacause in The Last Olympian told myself I wouldn't come up there ever again."

"So"

"If I go up there It'll make Rick Riordan look like a lier"

"He has a point" Nico chimed

"I won't" I said in a firm voice, So I took off my jacket, my shirt and my shorts, I still had one shirt on.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to slapp Clarisse until she dies"

"Percy, I cant do that!"

"What was that?"

"I can't because... then the Ares kids will kill _me" _

"And?"

"Can you cut me some slack?"

"Ok you will only have to remove 2 articles of clothing"

"WHAT! No I can't do that!"

"Ok I'll boost it up to 4!"

"I'm not even wear four pieces of clothing!"

"Do you want it at two or not"

"That depends..."

"What!"

"Do socks count?"

"No"

"Ok fine" so she finally took off her pants. Then reluctantly took of her bra. She used her knees to cover her breast, which bummed me out. Me and Nico's jaw litterally touched the floor.

"Thalia truth or dare?" she asked embarrassed

"Truth"

"Do want me to put my clothes back on?"

"Yes, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to put your bra, shorts, Shirt, and your other shirt back on.

"Thanks Thal"

After she out her clothes back on

she asked NIco truth or dare.

"Dare"

"I dare you to get Aphrodite's scarf thingy up in the attic and rub it on on all of us"

"Uhhh... ok?"

**10 minutes later!**

"I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too" Over in the corner Thalia and Nico were kissing like there was no tommorrow. We kept on saying we loved each other until Mr. D walked in, but he just shrugged and walked of as if it was normal. After about 15 minutes later the efects were wearing off. I looked around trying to find Thal or Nico but they were nowear to be seen.

"Do you just want to play one on one?"I asked

"Sure"

"I'll go first Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare I dare you to sit on my lap looking at me"

"Ok" once she was settled in she asked me

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt"

"Ok" I took of my shirt showing my 6 pack, Annabeth looked almost... envious, I don't know. But before I knew it she was touching it, I smiled and asked her.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to slap me"

"Gasp**{ I don't know what else to say}**", she gasped " I would never do that to you" she said playfully

"Then I guess you'll have to take of your two shirts and your shorts"

"Ok Seaweed brain"When she was done stripping off her clothes, she sat back down on me. We were now only in our under wear, her lips inches from mine. I leaned in and kissed her softly, she kissed back without hesitation

"I love you" She said when we parted

But just then, as soon as our lips met for the second time Chiron walked in, he then sighed. But the worst thing was he started giving us a lecture in moderation and how we shouldn't kiss alot and all that other balony

"Percy," He said "I wish for you to not make out with Annabeth every second you get, because you always have to do stuff in moderation"

Chiron went on and on about this untill he saw Annabeth cradled in my arms, snoring. I then told him that he should meet up with Morpheus because I thought he can put billions of people to sleep with his boring lectures. He flipped out and told me that tommorow I would be going home.

I carried Annabeth back to my cabin in the daylight and fell asleep with her in my arms. sure of everyone watchig us or something,then I remembered Thal and Nico blackmailing us.

* * *

**review review review! I'm getting tired of this series so try to convince me :)**


	11. I Get Stabbed

**Second to Last chapter here! Disclaimer I do not own PJO. OOC**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

I woke up with Annabeth pressing herself against me. I got up to see what time it was, my eyelids opened up wider when I saw the digital clock, 11:00 at night. My brain started to come up with a plan that would embarrass them forever. I got the camera out of my dresser put some clothes on and slipped it into my pocket. I heard Annabeth mumbling in her sleep something about spiders. I sat down on the side of the bed where Annabeth was and I began stroking her blond hair.

"Annabeth" I whispered "Annabeth"

"Uhhh"

"Annabeth, come quickly Percy is drowning in the lake!"

That got her attention, she immediately sat up and failed at taking the blankets off her

"Geez I'm just kidding Wisegirl, I can breathe underwater"

"Percy don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, hey do you want to help me blackmail Thal and Nico?"

"Would I ever"

"Ok good just throw some pants and a shirt on." For the first time Annabeth realized she was only in her underwear, and of course she blushed.

"Percy my clothes are in the Athena cabin"

"Ok, just wear my shirt then. It is like 2 sizes to big so it'll cover most of you"

"Fine" After my shirt was on her we went out the door of my cabin. I motioned to the Zeus cabin and she nodded. I then climbed up the wall with my Spider Man like reflexes and pulled Annabeth up to the window. The window seal could only fit one so Annabeth was clinging to my back like a piggy back ride. I grabbed the camera out of my pocket and put in video, sure enough Thalia and Nico were sleeping with each other kissing in there sleep, I don't even know if that's possible.

Anyway I started recording on the camera when things went wrong, Nico stirred. Once he saw me and Annabeth with the camera, He shouted so loud I'm sure he woke up half the camp. Annabeth then lost her grip on my back and fell down from two stories with, Immediately I jumped down an caught her while I was hanging on the window. After that catastrophe, we climbed again up the wall and checked on the camera the time was 1 minute and 31 32 33 34 seconds. We stopped the camera and went down to knock on the Zeus cabins door. What we saw was a Half naked Thalia and a angry Nico only in his boxers.

"Uhhhh, hi Nico?"

"What Do You WANT!"

"Ummmm do you want to play truth or dare?" I said in a small voice

"Oh yeah sure, come on in" I swear for the rest of my life that is the most craziest mood swing ever.

"The rules are only to remove one piece of clothing cause were all in underwear" swear on the Styx"

We all swore in.

"Ok I'm first, Nico truth or dare?" Annabeth asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Thal for 45 seconds"

"Been there done that" Nico said bored, but he kissed Thalia anyways. After 45 second he asked me

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you sleep with Annabeth in your under wear?"

"Don't act happy you did the same thing with Thalia" I said

"So did you?'

"Yeah, Thalia truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like sleeping with Nico?"

"Yup he's good" she blushed

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to try to get Percy and Nico asleep"

"No problem I'll be right back" She gave me a wink and walked out the door. About 5 minutes later she came back in with something that looked like a Epipen.

"Ok Percy, Nico I'm sorry" with that she walked over to a trembling Nico and stabbed him, his eyes widened and then he, like... died I don't know. But the only thing my brain could transfer is that I had to pack my bags before 9 o'clock. Then I felt a pinch, I looked and saw Annabeth with the Epipen thingy. the last thing I heard was Annabeth tell Thalia That we were going to be down for at least till six.

When I woke I was in completely different clothes in the Zeus cabin, I looked around but I could barley move my neck. I heard Thal and Annabeth squeking like girl talking about me and Nico. I got up, and then fell on my face. I heard a shh sound before I passed out again. When I woke again I saw Annabeth laying next to me in one of those hot bikini things. She was stroking my hair until she said "hello Percy" I passed out again.

When I was up for good I went to see Annabeth, she was still in that bikini thing playing truth or dare with Thal and Nico.

"About time, Seaweed Brain"

"You stabbed me!" I complained

"It was a dare remember?"

"Whatever, what time is It?"

"It's 7:30"

"Ok, whose turrn is it?"

"Mine" Nico chimed in. I took a look at Nico and Thal, they were both in underwear. When I looked down I was wearing different boxers than I had when Annabeth stabed me.

"Ok, Annabeth truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Did you change Percy's clothes?"

"Yes, Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to Kiss Percy"

"What, No!"

"Ok then whats it going to be top or bottom?"

"Top of course" so she took off her top showing her breast, I looked away while she covered them with her knees like Annabeth. The only person who seemed so down on this was Nico.

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare You to kiss Nico"

"No that 's nasty!" So _Annabeth _Took off her bra And used her knees to cover her breast.

"Thalia truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like not having a bra?"

"Kinda"

"Percy truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Annabeth's lap"

"Ok" I got on and quickly got off

"I said get on her lap"

"I did, you just didn't say how long"

"Whatever"

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like not hav-"

I never finished my sentence because Chiron walked through the door and began giving one of his lectures. Before I knew it Thal, and Annabeth were curled up in a ball snoring lightly. Nico gave me a _Chiron-needs-to-stop-giving-his-lectures _look, and dosed off. I was struggling not to fall asleep but I finally cracked and fel asleep.

* * *

**That was the second to last chapter for ya! :) keep reviewing**


	12. El Fin

**To all you retarted flamers: for you Last chapter of the series!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up in the Zeus cabin with everyone around me on the floor. Apparently Chiron has been giving his talks lately. I walked over to the clock to see what time it was, 9:00. I woke the others up and headed outside. When I was at my cabin I started to pack my clothes in my duffel back, but I heard something moving behind me, I whirled around to see what It was.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said

"Oh hey, um, shouldn't you be packing?"

"I all ready did, do you need any help?"

"Yeah sure"

"Are you staying year round?" I asked as we started packing my clothes.

"No I'm staying in New York for the rest of the year"

"That's good, you'll be right next to me, right?"

"I don't know for sure yet"

"Oh" right then a horn blew in the distance, I walked over to my digital clock on the dresser, 9:30.

"We better hurry if we want to leave on time" I told Annabeth. We finished packing, and walked over to the Big House. When we were insidee Chiron told us what Van to take into the city.

"Well see you around?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain, I be like, what five blocks away."

"Yeah your right, are you taking the same van as I am?"

"Um, no I'm staying here for a little longer"

"Oh"

"I'll miss you Seaweed brain"

"Ditto" and withthat I walked over to my van. The car ride was extra long, with nothing to do, I fell asleep. When I woke up I heard someone from the Apollo cabin wake me up. I mumbled in protest, and for a reward I got flicked in the forehead.

"Percy it's your stop" someone to my right complained.

"Ok jeez" I said when I got to the door to the apartment lobby, I waved everyone goodbye and walked inside. I climbed up the steps and walked through the door. My mom immediatly greeted me. After all of the hugging she gave me one simple question:

"Percy, what did you do over the past couple months?"

I gave her a smile and said "Nothing" and walked into my room and fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

**Epic cutscene music! lol jk hoped you liked it, might be a sequal if I get bored! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)!**


End file.
